Tens of billions of dollars invested in research are spent ineffectively each year because of correctable research flaws. Comparative effectiveness reviews consistently note problems in the representativeness and quality of many studies. This proposal leverages OHSU's expertise in comparative effectiveness, evidence reviews, primary research, stakeholder engagement, and K program success to train future leaders in comparative effectiveness research (CER). The Oregon Comparative Effectiveness Research K l2 Training Program aims to conduct evidence-based, patient-centered, pragmatic, research that 1) train clinical and health services CER researchers and leaders for academic, governmental, and other settings;2) educate scholars in all the disciplines of evidence-based, patient-centered, real-world research, from small, descriptive studies to large prospective outcome evaluations of treatment;and 3) prepare researchers to design and implement stakeholder- engaged, pragmatic, and interdisciplinary research projects employing cutting-edge comparative effectiveness skills. The Oregon CER Training Program will enroll four post-doctoral Scholars, each for 3 years of study. The learning experience will feature three core elements: 1) didactic education in comparative effectiveness research;2) broad-based experiential rotations;and 3) a significant, mentored research experience. All scholars will participate in a comparative effectiveness review and a CER project. Rotation and field sites for this program include the Oregon Evidence-based Practice Center;the Scientific Resource Center;the Comparative Effectiveness Center;CareOregon (Oregon Health Plan for Medicaid patients);the Community Health Information Network (safety net clinic network administration);and the AHRQ-funded Oregon Rural Practice-based Research Network. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Comparative Effectiveness (CE) reviews consistently find that a minority of studies provide meaningful information to inform real-world health care, suggesting that research could be more cost-effective. The Oregon CER K12 Program will leverage the resources and success of Oregon EPC, CTSA, and OHSU's ongoing success with K12 programs to train future leaders in CER.